


The morning after...

by Nightingale_17



Series: A Sunday Kind of love. [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Robbie is a little besotted., Sharing a Bed, Sportacus is indulgent for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_17/pseuds/Nightingale_17
Summary: It’s the morning after the night before and the hero and villain are still in bed. Robbie wakes up and can’t resist having a good look at the sleeping hero.





	The morning after...

* * *

It was early Sunday morning and the pair lay naked, entwined together in the hero’s bed.

  
Robbie had woken from a surprisingly restful sleep, to find he was pinned down where the elf had cast an arm and a leg possessively across his body as they had slept. It was something he’d have thought would’ve bothered him, but to his surprise it did not. In fact he actually found it comforting and as if on reflex the elf’s hand flexed against his waist pulling him a little closer and Robbie let out a soft sigh of contentment. 

One of his own legs was tangled in-between those of the hero’s, making it quite impossible for him to get up without disturbing the slumbering elf, but for now he could tolerate just staying put.

He inched up a little so he could get a better look at the sleeping hero. Sportacus was on his side facing him, sleeping as soundly as a baby. He couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful the man was. The slumbering hero looked like Michael Angelo had, not content with sculpting David, hewn a sleeping god out of bronzed marble. 

Seeing him naked for the first time last night had stopped his breath in his chest. He swallowed at the lump that was forming in his throat. That it should be he who was here lying next to him was inconceivable really and he wanted to commit the slightest detail of him to memory, just in case he reasoned, just in case he never got to see him like it again.

It was the little things really, these things that he was finding out about the elf that made his heart beat just that little bit faster. Like for instance:how the elf’s hair changed colour, going from a dark-brown at the base of his neck and side burns and gradually changing into a beautiful golden blonde with platinum highlights, where his curls caught the sunlight.  
  
Those curls were soft to the touch and silky, he recalled, only last night he’d run his fingers through them as they had made love.

 _Sportacus kissing him hard, breathing his name into his ear._ He swallowed again, starting to blush at the vivid recollection.

His moustache was also source of fascination, it was still as straight as a die despite all of what they had been up to. He must use some sort of magic on it Robbie reasoned with a quirk of his lips. He could also see the slightest hint of soft stubble forming across the hero’s jaw, glinting a burnt amber colour where it caught the light.

Then there were his ears; those elf ears, oh boy, now they were interesting. He didn’t know why the hero made such a big fuss about hiding them really, to Robbie they only looked slightly different to any other ear, they just tapered out into a neat point.

And yes he had to admit they were quite cute.

But the real find was how sensitive they were. 

Last night he’d run a hand up his face, caressing his jaw, moving up into his hair and brushing his ear tip with his thumb gently. Sportacus had gone slack jawed and wide eyed, as if intoxicated with desire. Before he’d suddenly pushed him back onto the bed pinning him beneath him, his chest pressed so firmly against his own he could feel his thundering heartbeat as he’d kissed him powerfully and with a fervour that had elated Robbie. 

Yes those lips also intriguing Robbie. How his bottom lip was fuller than his top lip and how right now it protruded a little while he slept making him look like he was pouting.

Oh how he wanted to take it between his teeth and nip at it gently, then suck it, drawing it through his teeth, oh gods, he could feel himself starting to get hard. Robbie took in a deep breath closed his eyes and let it out slowly, a little defeatedly, oh there was no denying it he had it bad!

The elf’s blue eyes were open and he was watching him with a massive grin on his face.

Shit ! When had _he_ woken up !

The bolt of panic made his stomach flip and he gave a nervous squeak before ducking his face in the pillow. 

Great way to go Robbie, act like a five year old, he though as soon as he’d done it, but it was still a gut reaction, luckily Sportacus as ever never let it phase him. 

“Heeeey.” Sportacus said in soft, playful protest.

The elf’s lips managed to find a unhidden patch of skin and he kissed his cheek with warm lips.

“Good morning Robbie.” He said sounding jubilant. 

“Morning ” he mumbled back, muffled by the pillow stuffing and the elf chuckled.

“Will you come out so I can kiss you good morning properly ?” Elf could not hide the amusement in his voice and Robbie could feel himself blushing furiously.

“Your sure about that ? I’ve probably got terrible morning breath !” He retorted.

But he just smiled back at him and countered,“then that will go for the both of us I haven’t brushed my teeth either. But I’ll risk it if you will ?” The elf said. 

So Robbie turned slowly his eyes fixing onto the elf’s blue ones.

The elf pounced and reeled him in pressing a soft kiss to his lips, followed by several more.   
His leg made contact with the now stiffening appendage between his legs, causing Robbie to let out hiss.

And so the elf took his opportunity, and deepen the kiss, pressing against him further. Robbie’s pulse quickened, was Sportacus feeling just as horny as he was ?

He broke away a second to catch his breath, and looked at him searchingly. 

  
“Don’t you want to go flipping off to play and do Sporty things ?” He questioned. 

“Nope.” The elf raised an eyebrow challenging him.

“ I’m going to stay right here, in bed, with you, if that’s alright ! The hero retorted back moustache pointing upwards giving him a rakish appearance. 

Alright, gods above it was more than alright with him but Robbie needed to be sure. Was this what he really wanted ? 

~~•|•~~ 

Robbie traced his jawline gently with a fingertip, he had surprisingly soft hands for one who spent a lot of time working with them, the elf noted as he looked up at him, his heart skipped a beat when he locked gazes with him.

Light grey eyes were looking back at him studying him intently trying to read him.

He knew Robbie had amazing coloured eyes, they shifted in colour, sometimes looking little more green or a little dark indigo; like storm clouds. Today however the bright sunlight up in the ship was revealing a beautiful warm grey.

“Are you sure ? I mean it’s ok if you want me to go.. I don’t want you feeling guilty for brushing the brats off to stay will me.” His tone was a little harsh, Robbie was trying to sound indifferent but Sportacus knew the villain was being magnanimous. It touched him. This from the man who once acted hostile and selfish. 

“No the _children_ will be fine, they get plenty of my time and today I want to spend some time with you Robbie.” he felt himself blushing at the implication.

His words were treated with a flash of surprise, affirmation, acceptance, belonging. All those things and more crossed Robbie’s face in an instant before he quirked a smile.

  
‘You’re wanted, you’re loved’ Sportacus didn’t say it but that was what he was trying to convey. 

  
Robbie’s eyes shone a little before he broke his gaze and turned, trying to disguise the fact that he was brushing away a tear.

Sportacus didn’t comment, instead he closed his eyes and pretended to yawn, allowing Robbie time to recompose himself.

Then Robbie gave him a wolffish grin.

  
“ So does that mean I’ve finally done it ?”

” Done what ?” 

  
“I’ve corrupted the hero ?” He joked.

Sportacus gave a snort of laughter before he pulled him back down and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his throat, making Robbie gasp.

“Yes you have, oh great villain number one. I am all yours.”

“I’ll just add one proviso; the exception being if anyone needs saving...”

He kissed his way down Robbie’s neck to the dip of his collar bone feeling the man quiver beneath him. 

“… then of course I’m duty bound to go.”

He nipped at the protrusion of his collar bone flicking his tongue out and running it across to his Adam’s apple savouring the tang of his sweat.

Robbie let out a deep moan and it was music to his ears.

“Besides I wasn’t planning on being _too_ lazy..” he added with a sly smile as he climbed on top of the villain. 

Robbie hissed at the contact as he settled naked in his lap. He quirked an eyebrow in surprise at his antics, then a sinful grin spread across his face and he pulled him down towards him. 

“Whatever you say, however you’ll be doing all the hard work...on Sundays I am extra lazy... I have a reputation to uphold.” Robbie breathed deep and low in his ear. Before the sensual ministrations of the elf’s mouth across his yearning flesh renders him completely speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> So. As you may have gathered these are coming out in reverse order, just a crazy idea I had. Therefore needless to say the last fic is about, ahem... how they spent the previous evening !


End file.
